Club Thneed
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: The Thneed is actually a hit Night Club. And when the owner sees a young man not enjoying himself, well he makes sure to correct the problem. Oncest


Nothing can compare to the atmosphere of a true night club. The air is heavy, filled with multiple scents. Whether it's the sweet smell of a girl's body spray, alcohol, the heavy sent of men's body wash, and much to manys displeasure, B.O. You were in for a rush of it all. Then there was the music. So loud, you can barely hear anyone's voice. Even the DJ could barely be heard if he didn't turn down the music. So powerful, each beat would pound through the crowd, and vibrate in everyone's chest. Lights would dance with the music, and stream through the moving crowd, give everyone only seconds to look at the faces that were near them. Then there was the ever loving crowd.

If you didn't like being touched, groped, or feel the sweat of another person on you, this wasn't the place for you. Even people who just came for the music were wasting their time. People would pack themselves up against each other, and start bouncing/dancing/ any kind of movement to show how into the night they were. There was no room for ravers, or anyone who wants to show off what a professional, self-taught break dancer they are. No one cares how good you are at doing the windmill, there was no room! There was barely any room at the bar. You had to literally squeeze through people just to purchase your beverage.

This was just how he liked it. Overcrowding in this club meant it was a success. It meant it was a hit, and when something is a hit, more and more people want in. This means he would continue biggering and biggering to satisfy those people, and biggering would only continue to attract more people. What a wonderful thought. He was already constructing a second club a few towns over. After all it would be a shame if people couldn't enjoy this place just because they lived so far away. This was a club everyone needed to go to. He wanted everyone who enjoyed the night atmosphere to experience his club. After all, this club was the place to go to. The Thneed. And odd name, but it caught the attention of many. Not just because it was the biggest night club, but because the owner himself was quiet the catch.

A tall man, who many would see, at the top of the club. Above the DJ, there stood a balcony. The second floor was for VIP only. It was where everyone wanted to go, if it meant spending just a few seconds with the owner. He loved it. He would stand on his balcony and look down at everyone. The minute his presence was noticed, half the crowd, mainly all the girls of the club would through their hands up and scream to get his attention. Now this might be the modesty talking, but the owner did in fact know how attractive he truly was. He'll even he was attracted to his own image. Ever reflection deserved a stop, just to receive an approved glance. Looks were important after all. That's why he let so little people come and party on the second floor. If he didn't find you good enough, then there was simply no room.

Greed-ler was as self-centered as a pretty teenage girl who got everything she ever asked for. It was his way or no one's way. Everything had to be done in his vision. Nothing was to be changed, if it was his idea, nothing new was to be added, unless he came up with the extension. Just like this club. He knew how people worked. They loved to feel free and party. They loved being surrounded by others. If this club had been built by anyone else, it probably wouldn't be as big. It would still receive people, yes, but would it continue to grow? Would this place be as popular without him? Most defiantly not.

Just looking down at all his little dancers, all his little oncelings, he knew he was right. It filled him with pride to see them all dancing under him, to see them all raising their arms to get his attention. It brought a smile to his face to see them all act like this. To treat him like he was on the top, where he clearly was, and belonged. Their praises fueled him. Just seeing everyone like this, in an intoxicated carefree state filled him with the satisfaction he had worked so hard to achieve. He loved feeling it swell in his chest, then to have it suddenly inflate.

He gripped the railing of his balcony and stared at a young couple that was off to the side near the entrance. While people continued to come in, they stood near the door. Or rather the young man was. His girlfriend, friend, he didn't care. Whoever she was appeared to want to go to the dance floor, but he, he just looked out of place. Not once has Greed-ler seen someone out of place in his club. Even outcasts did a better job looking like they belonged in his club, but this person, he just looked like he didn't belong, and Greed-ler would have none of that.

This was not some place Oncie wanted to be. So why was he here? Well his best friend, or his only friend, Norma, she said it would be fun. She'd been trying to convince Oncie to go with her for a while now, and he finally agreed. He really wanted to enjoy this place, and have a good time with Norma, but for some reason he couldn't. There was just something about this place that made him feel out of place. Not to say he could actually fit in anywhere, but you'd think in a dark place like this, he would feel more relaxed. And with the constant dancing that he does, you'd also think he would have rushed out to the dance floor to show off his moves, but no. He just wanted to lean against the wall and hope no one would glance his way.

Poor Norma. All she wanted to do was have a good time and meet some people. She could still do that. Oncie wouldn't mind if she abandoned him to go and talk to someone new, maybe even meet someone special, but she just stuck with Oncie, and danced on the side lines. She tried convincing him a few times to go to the dance floor, or at least he thinks that's what she was saying, he couldn't really hear her. After a couple of minutes, she screamed something at him, and pointed to the bar. He could only assume she was going to get a drink. He gave her a nod, saying he understood, and watched her push and shove her way to it. Maybe a drink wasn't a bad idea. It would definitely loosen him up, and then maybe he would move to the dance floor.

Before he could even make his move to go to the bar however, a man came up next to him.

~.~

After a quick dress down, Greed-ler was sure no one would give him a second glance seeing him without his usual green ensemble, he made his way to the boy. Greed-ler was slightly surprised by the boy. From the balcony all he could really see was the figure, but up close, the boy was quiet lovely. He held an odd resemblance to himself, but with a slight difference. He still had that younger, boyish look. While Greed-ler's face had less of that baby fat, he had dark circles under his eyes. The boy had a more, well rested look. And his eyes. God did Greed-ler wish the flashing lights would just linger a little longer on the boy's face. For a split second, all he saw was those big baby blue eyes and those adorable eyelashes. He wanted to look at them longer, but due to his clubs lighting he couldn't. Even with the boy now staring up at him. The color was hidden by the darkness.

He was speechless. Why wasn't this boy enjoying himself? Why was he standing here, away from everyone? Was something wrong? Did that girl he was with just leave him? That bitch. How could she just abandon him like this? He didn't deserve that. He deserved better! He grinned in the shadows. He deserved the best that the night could offer. And who better than Greed-ler? He was going to show this boy a good time.

He placed a hand against the wall near the boy's head, and blocked his view from the dancing crowd, so he could only see Greed-ler. He only responded by trying to back up more against the wall. Greed-ler found him even more adorable, the way he looked down at the floor and began gnawing at his bottom lip. Greed-ler chuckled, even though the boy could hear it. Even with the music as loud as it is, he could swear he can hear the boy's heart beat with the beat of the drums. He placed a finger under the boys chin, and made him look up. Innocence meets lust. Greed-ler smiled at him and nodded his head towards the dance floor. The boy shook his head, and pointed to the bar while saying something, that Greed-ler could barely hear. Something about a friend, but he didn't care. He just flashed a dazzling smile and grabbed the boy's hand. He was going to dance with this boy.

He knew the boy wasn't going to deny him. Not with his face darkening like that. It was a curse. People just couldn't say no to Greed-ler, he always got his way. That's why the boy pushed away from the wall and allowed Greed-ler to lead him towards the swarm of dancers. Greed-ler could see the boy was hesitant, and tightened his grip. The last thing he wanted was to lose the boy in this mess of people. This way and that, pushing and shoving, he moved through everyone. He led the boy deeper and deeper into the orgy, till they were dead center in the middle. People from all sides were pressed up against them, and it only made the boy press closer to Greed-ler.

This gave him a better advantage. The boy obviously didn't want anything to do with any of these people. In this sea of moving bodies, Greed-ler was the only one who had all of his attention. He was the only one that mattered, just like it should be. His hands glided to the boy's hips, and began moving to the song. Unsure at first, the boy looked down and followed, matching Greed-ler's moves, but it wasn't enough. He was still tense, his movements looked forced. This just wouldn't do. Grabbing the boy's hand, he gave the boy a twirl so his back was facing him. Bringing his arm down, he wrapped his arm around the boy, and pulled the confused one up against his chest. Greed-ler nestled his lips against the other's ear. He was going to have to take control of this.

Normally this would anger Greed-ler. He never had to experience someone who was so uptight with him before, but this was okay. While this boy was hear in his arms, he was going to make the most of it. He started moving again, guiding the boy how to dance correctly in his club. How he wanted the boy to dance with him. Not just rub and grind, but to move carefree, like nothing matters. To just go for it and move. And too his satisfaction, the boy began mimicking it on his own. Dancing freely on his own against him. It was beautiful. This is what Greedl-er wanted. To see the boy act on his own, and show his wild side. Only the boy was wild. He was smooth, and graceful. Different from everyone else's 'just wing it' dance style. Nothing could begin to describe how pleased he was with this boy now. Greed-ler lifted his arms up, allowing the boy to twirl back to face him. There, he saw it. A shy smile was illuminated for just a spilt second, before the light vanished and the club went back to shadowing his face.

~.~

This was nerve wrecking. Why was this complete stranger dancing with him? There were so many others, and this completely handsome man had chosen him to dance with. It couldn't have been out of pity, since he actually seemed to want Oncie to dance with him. Why else would he be so close? Why else would he put up with Oncie's uneasiness. Oncie knew he could tell he was uncomfortable, but he continued on. He should just give up and go dance with one of the many girls Oncie had seen. They were all attractive, and looked to be more worthy dance partners, then Oncie could be. Yet this stranger was being patient, and dare he say, sweet? Yes, this stranger, this person who had come out of nowhere, and asked him to dance, was easing him into a blissful state, where he could forget where he was. Being in this man's arms was nice. He had nothing to worry about, and now wanted to give this man the dance he wanted.

Only with that last twirl he glanced up at the man's face and quickly averted his eyes. The man was staring so intently at him, he couldn't help but smile, and let his cheeks heat up. Maybe he could get away with saying the blush is really from the humidity in the room, and that he was really warm. Either way he know the man saw it, and that's probably why he's placing his arms around his waist, and drawing Oncie closer so there wasn't any room between them. At this point he didn't care. Wasn't one of the many reasons that people came to clubs like these, was to meet people? Well Oncie sure met someone. He didn't even know the man's name and he was already putting his arms around his neck while they began bumping hips, and entered into unfamiliar territory. Or at least it was for Oncie.

~.~

What a shame that he came here with someone. Greed-ler was speeding things up now, and so far the boy was showing no signs of protest. His hands were firmly planted on the boys hips, and was taking things up a level. A small grind here, a light dry hump there, but it wasn't him who was doing this. Well it was, but it was him pressing the boy to do all these little things. He could see it on the boy's face too. Each little touch was affecting the boy. His face darkened, he was biting his lip, and he could feel the hands on his neck grip his shirt.

Wait, was he really willing to go this far? With a random boy? Sure he'd done it many times before, but they were all wasted women who were normally only located in his VIP section. This boy was new, and sober. Did he really want to bring this boy up to his section? Those little winces on his face, the way his eyes pleaded up at him, he didn't know. There was something different about this one. What he was really afraid of was, would he be willing to let this boy leave in the morning if he tried bring him up? With the next beat he rubbed their midsections together. The boy released his lip, and from what Greed-ler knew, he had let out a whimper that was easily overpowered by the music. Damn did Greed-ler wish he could have heard that, but down here, with all these cheering people, and music, there was no possible way he could. They needed to be alone. He needed to get this boy upstairs to a private room.

~.~

He looked so distracted suddenly. Each movement this man mad was sending hints of pleasure through him. Oncie knew what was going on. This man was clearly interested in him to have such a tight grip on him, and to have continued to control Oncie's movements to grind against the man. Oncie couldn't help but shamefully admit that he liked this. He wasn't sure if it was because this person was making him feel like he was actually wanted, or maybe it was because out of everyone in the club, this man choose him. He didn't really care at the moment, he just wanted this man's attention on him. So when the man suddenly stopped, Oncie looked up to see what was wrong. There was no point trying to shout. He was pretty sure the man's ears were ringing as loud as his, and he wouldn't be able to hear over the music. He was curious though to know what the man was looking at.

He was looking up at the VIP section, with a contemplated look. As if something was troubling him. Oncie bit his lip, and couldn't help but wonder if he did something wrong. If this man suddenly regretted ever dancing with him, and was looking for some escape route. He didn't want this man to go yet, hell, he didn't even know his name, but Oncie didn't care. He just wanted to make the most of this night. With this nameless stranger and no one else.

~.~

Greed-ler didn't even realize he stopped moving, till he felt a grip on the back of his shirt. He quickly looked down at the boy, and saw that look. He eyes were big and concerned, and oh god he was biting his lip again. Images began appearing in his head of the boy trying to hide his face in a pillow while biting his lips, just to muffle any noise he might make, but those are only images. He couldn't possibly imagine what the real thing would look and sounds like. No, he needed to experience this all first hand.

He flashed the boy a smile. He released the boy's hips, and reached around his neck to collect the boy's hands, holding them, he gestured over the crowd, telling the boy that that's where they're going. He gripped the boy's wrist, and began leading him out of the crowd. It was strange, Greed-ler had actually forgotten that there were people in his club. Oh well, they weren't important. Only the boy behind him was. He'll have to remember to ask the boy what his name is when they get to the room. He wouldn't want to do anything inappropriate with a complete stranger now. The thought made him grin. He was excited about this. All they had to do was go up the stairs that were now in his view, and make it to his private room. Then he can finally hear, and speak to this boy.

He had made it up one step when suddenly; he was jerked to a stop. The boy had stopped following him. He was just probably unsure of where they were going. Greed-ler turned to give him a reassuring smile, to let him know it was alright, when he saw her. That girl that was with the boy earlier. She had grabbed the boy's other hand, stopping him from following Greed-ler up. The boy was staring at her, and Greed-ler watched her try to scream something, and then like a nightmare pointed to the exit. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't like the way the boy turned his head and gave Greed-ler that conflicted apologetic look. No, no, this wasn't happening.

The girl looked at Greed-ler then to Oncie. She released his hand and began walking towards the exit. That was good, right? Apparently not. Greed-ler watch the boys shoulder rise and fall as he sighed, and looked down at the floor. This had to be a bad joke. Really? When was the last time Greed-ler had personally gone and actually found someone? Never, that's when! He always had a bouncer go and collect them, and there has never been a problem! So why now! The only time he actually genuinely wanted someone, and not just to fuck and send home, they were going to leave. Even if he was planning on fucking this boy, he wasn't going to kick him out right away. He actually wanted to know more about him. Why else would he waste time coming down to the first level, and dance with him?

~.~

Well wherever the man was going to take him, it'd have to wait for another time, if Oncie ever meets him again. Norma wanted to go, and since she was his ride home, and he did come here with her, he had to go with her. Even if he did sort of, maybe forgot she was here, and sort of really wanted to continue following this man to see where he was going to take him. This sucks. Oncie finally makes a bold decision to actually take his chances with this guy, and he has to go. It was pretty obvious he had a crush now, and was only stalling with this guy while he waited for the man to release his hand.

~.~

This was the most difficult thing he's ever done. Letting go of this boy's hand. He was literally waiting for Greed-ler to release him. He wasn't pulling away. Did he want to stay? Greed-ler would be more than happy to take this boy wherever he wanted to, if it meant him staying longer, but he knew that wouldn't happen. The boy was going to leave his club with that girl. So he had no choice. He regrettably let the boy's hand go. He didn't leave right away though. He continued to stand there and stare at him, as if he had something to say, but just couldn't find the words. Greed-ler felt the same. He needed to say something to the boy, but the only way the boy would be able to hear him, is if the DJ turned the damn music down.

He felt like a mess. Never before has he felt so distraught about someone going. It was out of character for him. And he wasn't about to let this boy leave seeing him like this. So he put his face back on and gave the boy his signature smug grin. It was like their meeting all over again. Greed saw the confused look on his face, and the blush working its way on his cheeks. He took a step closer to the boy and lifted his chin up. He moves in, oh so close. Never taking his eyes off the boy. Their faces so close, the boy closed his eyes and waited. Greed-ler's lips only a hair away. He could feel the sensation of the others without touching them, but he didn't give him a kiss. Instead he moved to the boy's ear and whispered to him. He felt the boy shiver. He wasn't sure if he could actually hear what he said, but he knew the boy felt the vibrations against his ear, and that was enough. He moved away from the boy and nodded towards the exit, while he backed up to the staircase.

The boy smiled and nodded. Greed-ler would love nothing more to tell the boy he had a beautiful smile, but it didn't matter. The boy mouthed something, and with a final wave, disappeared into the crowd. Greed-ler turned and began walking up the stairs. Instantly he found the boy pushing his way through everyone. He continued watching till he was back at his balcony ledge. He could wait. He knew what the boy mouthed, and only knew it to be true. The boy would defiantly be back, and when he does, than Greed-ler would be sure to take him straight to the second level, where they can dance in private. The boy stopped at the entrance, took one last glance back to scan the crowd, and left. Greed-ler sighed.

'What a shame you came here with someone.'

* * *

So yeah, I can't write dance scenes for poop. Honestly that was the hardest thing I've ever written. But uh, this little idea came from Kesha's song Die Young.


End file.
